Illusions
by aomurasakiai
Summary: (incomplete) Heero is a guardian angel and his duty is to watch over the humans in Japan. However when Duo came into the country from America, he felt drawn to the braided boy until one day he defied all rules and went down to Earth to meet him.
1. Illusions Part 01

New fic from me.  Hope everyone enjoys this as much as Fragile Faith.  Thank you for keeping me confident in my writing.  I must take the time to thank Ryen Selenity Caliburn for helping me with the title (since I'm horrible with them).  And also, of course, Duo-js for constantly poking me for something new.  Both of you are just great.  Thank you again everyone!

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Illusions (1/?) 

A guardian angel, who sat cross-legged on a large cloud that had drifted over Japan, narrowed his cobalt blue eyes, the concentration slightly marring his features.  The angel was Heero Yuy, dressed in white with the wind slightly ruffling his hair.  He was staring into the floating Vigil Sphere with both hands folded under his chin.  He knew that he was misusing it somehow, since it was given to angels who became guardians so they were able to watch over the people in their assigned area.  Well, Heero definitely "watched over" his area constantly… or rather, a certain person within his area.

This person, a teenager, who was the same age as the guardian angel, was incredibly different from everyone else in Japan.  He had long chestnut hair braided down a muscular back, swinging tauntingly everywhere he went.  A heart-shaped face with twin pools of violet that sparkled with laughter.  And he held an air of beauty that put even the angels to shame.

"Duo Maxwell…" Heero murmured, like he'd done countless of times since he'd first seen his picture.

[START FLASHBACK]

"Are you certain that that *boy* can handle a job like this?" asked Lady Une, second-in-command of all guardian angels.  The angel being questioned, Odin Lowe, nodded solemnly.

"He's been training under my supervision his entire life so he knows what the expectations are.  Besides, since I am being transferred to the USA sector immediately, you need to find another guardian angel for Japan, fast.  Heero is capable of doing the job."

"B-But he's just a child!"

"As is young Chang Wufei; but he is doing a remarkable job watching over China, is he not?  If Heero has any problems, he can seek Wufei's guidance and advice," Odin said with a touch of finality.  Lady Une gave an exasperated sigh.

"Very well, I will inform Treize-sama.  Have Heero report to me tomorrow for instructions."  Guardian Angel Lowe bowed in respect and left to find the 9-year-old.

~~~Next Day~~~

"Do I make myself clear?" Lady Une asked the young angel before her.

"Hai.  Crystal clear," Heero answered.  Nodding, Lady Une moved forward and pressed her hand on the white sash over his shoulder.  After a few moments, she lifted it and the words "Guardian Angel Heero Yuy" appeared embroidered upon the sash with "Japan" under them.

"You are officially recognized as a guardian angel.  Remember, I can just as easily take it off if you should stray from your focus," she warned him.  "I trust Guardian Angel Lowe gave you his Vigil Sphere for Japan?"  At his nod, she waved her hand and dismissed the new guardian angel from her sight.

~~~One afternoon~~~

Ten-year-old Heero Yuy blinked slowly as he tried to stay awake and sat up straighter, continuing his watch on the Vigil Sphere.  It had been months since he was assigned Japan to look after but the only "disasters" that occurred during that time were small random house fires.  For a country literally packed with people, it was certainly uninteresting to the young guardian.  He was glad that Lady Une wasn't here to see his tired looking expression, especially since he had gained her trust long ago with his extremely thorough monthly reports, despite them being monotonous.  Having submitted one the day before, it was another 30 days until he had to compile another.  He sighed inwardly with boredom as the Vigil Sphere continued to show him the various parts of Japan.

It was then that a rolled up parchment appeared in front of the unruly haired angel in a puff of cloud.  Reaching out to grab it, he unrolled it to reveal a rather short message from Odin.

~~~

Heero,

New arrival from America: Duo Maxwell.  All essential information along with a picture is provided below.  Be sure to register him into your sector.  Hope that everything is going well.

Best of Luck,

Guardian Angel Odin Lowe

United States of America

~~~

Heero tilted his head as he continued to unroll the parchment.  Even though he had gotten parchments such as these from the other guardians, informing him of new arrivals to his sector he'd never received one from Odin before.  First time for everything, he supposed.  A photo, presumably one of Duo Maxwell fell onto the cloud.  He reached over to retrieve it while reading over the boy's background information and history.  When he finally glanced to the photo, his mouth parted slightly.

Heero had seen other 10-year-old boys in Japan but none of them looked like this one.

"Duo Maxwell…" he murmured.  This one proved to be interesting.

[END FLASHBACK]

For seven years after Duo's arrival to Japan, Heero kept a constant watch over the boy.  He watched him as he grew up and matured.  And he was becoming aware of the stirring feelings within himself every time he saw the human.  He didn't understand what they were or why he was having them.  But he knew it had to be because of Duo.

Heero watched the teenage boy disappear into a large building, the Moriyama High School.  He was about to dismiss the Vigil Sphere when he felt a presence behind him.

"Heero?"

With a wave of his hand, the Vigil Sphere disappeared and Heero turned around to face the other guardian.

"Wufei," Heero greeted his long time friend with a nod.  All Wufei could do was sigh since he knew what Heero was doing… again.

"Honestly Yuy," Wufei admonished, switching to the other's last name in slight annoyance.  "You must stop gawking at that human.  What if I was Lady Une?  She would strip you of your status in 2 seconds flat and then you *really* won't be able t-"

"I know," Heero clipped through Wufei's tirade.  The other just shook his head.

"Well I just came to tell you that Quatre is here for a visit."  Right when he said that, the blonde-haired guardian of Arabia appeared behind Wufei.

"Hi Heero.  Long time no see!"  Heero also nodded to the blonde angel and got up.

"Rashid is watching over Arabia for a few hours so I got a chance to 'sneak' over here.  How have you been, Heero?"  Before he could answer, Wufei cut in.

"Busy watching that human he's infatuated with rather than his sector."  Quatre blinked.

"Again Heero?  You must be more careful.  What if Lady Une finds out?  You won't be a guardian any-"

"I am aware of that!" Heero almost hissed in irritation.  "But I *have* to see him."  Heero paused, not wanting to admit why but… these were the few guardian angels he trusted.  His friends.

"I can't help it."  He has… an odd power over me.  I want know how…" Heero stopped, looking down with a contemplative expression.  Both Quatre and Wufei took a moment before it registered and they gaped in shock.

"YUY!!  ARE YOU MAD?!" Quatre shushed him before anyone nearby could hear them, like the guardian of South Korea.

"Please don't tell me… Heero you can't!"

"I *have* to know," Heero said, his resolve already firm before turning to the other two guardian angels.  Both Quatre and Wufei could read the determination in the cobalt eyes of their friend.  Looking at each other, they both sighed.  They knew that no amount of persuasion would keep him here.  Heero was incredibly stubborn.

"I don't know how you are going to manage this Yuy but…" Wufei began.

"Good luck okay?  Be careful.  Earth is not like here," Quatre finished off.  Heero nodded to his two friends before disappearing in an instant with a poof.

"Was it right… for us to let him?" Quatre whispered.  Wufei remained silent, wondering the same thing.

~~~Earth~~~

Heero glanced around the corner of the entrance to the Moriyama High School.  He was still in his guardian angel's attire, but somehow he didn't think that humans would accept him into the school dressed like this.  Glancing around and spotting no one, he swept his arm in front of himself and immediately a uniform replaced his white garments.

Heero nodded to himself in satisfaction as the female uniform fitted him comfortably.  From his observations over the past few years, he concluded that it would be easier to get closer to Duo as a girl than a boy.  Even though he didn't like the black stockings, the grayish color of the knee-length skirt, the matching coat, the white blouse, or short red tie; he had to bear with it.

Outside the main office, he conjured the basic school materials into a small school bag and breezed through registration easily with mind control, getting every class that Duo Maxwell had.  He couldn't afford any suspicion in the area lest Lady Une found out.  Schedule in hand, Heero marched down the hallway.  Once he found the correct room to his first class, he reached out towards the sliding door and pushed it aside slowly.  The teacher, Takara-sensei, glanced up in surprise.

"Oh!  You must be Aiko-san.  I didn't except the registration to be so fast," she said, moving towards him.  "Please come in."  Heero stepped in, glancing around the room out of the corner of his eyes and spotted the braided human almost immediately.

"Minna-san, I had informed you of a new classmate and here she is," she addressed to the class before lowering her voice.

"Want to introduce yourself?" Heero nodded and looked up, fully making eye contact with Duo as he introduced "himself" to the class.

"Aiko Kohana desu," Heero said carefully, without faltering in his higher girl voice, his cobalt eyes almost burning into Duo's violet ones.

"Yoroshiku."

tbc…

Notes:  The uniforms I described are in the Anime "X/1999" by CLAMP.  I love the male uniform, especially worn by Kamui.  *sigh*  The high school "Moriyama" is not the real school in X/1999; it's the high school once attended by Gackt-sama.  And Heero's Earth name basically means: Aiko = beloved, Kohana = little flower.


	2. Illusions Part 02

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Illusions (2/?) 

Duo Maxwell unconsciously straightened his black uniform when he saw Moriyama High School in sight.  He had moved to Japan from America when he was 10, after his parents died in a car accident.  His father had been drunk at the time and ran right into a tree.  His uncle, Howard, was a successful mechanic and his business connections had brought him to Japan to work within the huge car companies.  Uncle Howard was the only family he had left and so Duo duly ended up in one of the largest cities in the country.

He wasn't complaining though; he loved the atmosphere here.  Duo hadn't exactly had the greatest parents in the world, so he lived for his friends and the other people around him.  He needed close contact and the feeling of… just the feeling that only another person could give you.

Love.

But the love from his friends and his uncle just wasn't enough anymore.  He craved the kind of love that a soul mate could give.  He hated to sound corny but he craved someone special in his life.  He knew that with his good looks and irresistible charm, it wouldn't be difficult to attract more than half the young female population of the city (like he had done in the past).  Only problem was … he was gay.  As much as he cared about his female friends, it just wasn't the same and he had yet to find a guy he was interested in.

Duo made his way into Takara-sensei's room and took his seat in the center row.  He loved the teachers and the students at Moriyama but the work frustrated him everyday.  It was incredibly hard due to the fierce competition of the Japanese education system and his tutors served no help to him, only to put him to sleep.

Even now, he was spacing out while Takara-sensei made an announcement about a new student who would be joining them shortly.  Duo began to doodle on his scrap paper with his head propped up in his hand until he heard the door slide open.  Half-knowing that it must be the new student, he glanced up and his mouth dropped open, his pencil slipping from his loose hold and rolling off the desk.  Wide violet eyes continued to stare fixedly at the girl who walked in.

//The new girl?  Must be.  But… but why am I…?//

She was carrying a school bag over her shoulder and had short unruly hair that fell across her eyes.  From what Duo could see, she had a really delicate face like an angel's, even though a stern expression marred it.  He looked around the room and saw that the new girl had attracted everyone's undivided attention.  The boys appeared to be looking forward to meeting with her and the girls were whispering amongst themselves.  Facing the front again, the braided teen swallowed as he saw that the girl was staring at him.

"Aiko Kohana desu," she introduced, her gaze unwavering as if she was only talking to *him*.

"Yoroshiku."  Takara-sensei smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Welcome to Trigonometry, Aiko.  Let us find you a seat."  She glanced around the classroom while Duo held his breath, hoping that Aiko would be placed in the empty seat beside him and inwardly thankful that the seating arrangement was made up of rows with multiple pairs of desks aligned in each.  She would be sitting the closest to him…  Duo could feel his heart pounding, which he found incredibly odd.  No girl ever affected him this way before.  He'd thought he was gay… Maybe he was bi instead?

"Let's put you next to Kiyoshi-kun." Takara-sensei decided and Duo's shoulders slumped in disappointment, his head sinking onto the desk while the aforementioned boy brightened with joy.

Heero shot a glare at the teacher beside him in annoyance.  This was going to complicate things unless he did something.  Raising his hand up behind Takara-sensei, he closed his eyes for an instant before opening them and letting his hand fall to his side again, making the whole motion unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't paying close attention.

"Or hmm… you can sit next to Maxwell-kun if you like."  Heero nodded in agreement and this time Kiyoshi slumped his shoulders.  He made his way to the empty chair where Duo still had his head down on the desk, completely unaware of when Heero slid into the adjacent seat and placed his school bag on the floor.

"Aiko, if you have any questions please ask Maxwell-kun." Takara-sensei told Heero before turning her attention to the slightly depressed boy.

"Maxwell-kun?  Maxwell-kun."  Heero nudged the boy next to him and Duo jerked up guiltily.  Takara-sensei shook her head and sighed.

"Maxwell-kun, please help Aiko-san if she needs it ok?"  Duo looked confused for a moment before he realized that the new girl was sitting right next to him.

"Ah… Hai!" he quickly replied before smacking himself upside the head in his mind.

//What a complete baka!  I made myself looks like a fool in front of her already…// Duo inclined his head slightly to the girl next to him and gave a sheepish smile.  She just nodded back before facing forward as Takara-sensei instructed the class to open their Trigonometry books to Chapter 3.  Duo, still nervous with Aiko sitting next to him, flipped through his book quickly to find the right page and received a paper cut due to his haste.  When he found it, he realized that Aiko was leaning a bit *too* close to him.

"Na-Nani, Aiko-san?" Duo barely uttered.

"No books yet," was the curt reply and Duo immediately pushed his book closer to her, placing it in the middle of the two desks.

//All right!  I admit she is… pretty…  But her personality is nothing like the other girls I've met.// Duo thought to himself as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  He looked up briefly and saw that Takara-sensei was explaining the trigonometric functions so he quickly got a fresh new sheet of paper and scribbled down a quick note.  Duo would pay attention to the lesson being taught later, knowing that he wouldn't miss that much anyway.

Heero wanted to groan… loudly.  As a guardian angel of Japan, he not only watched over the people but also had been listening in on lessons taught by innumerable teachers from the mere basics to college-level and beyond.  He was sure that he'd heard *this* lesson on the trigonometric functions about a million times and he knew the whole thing backwards and forwards.

//Must bear with this.  I still haven't figured out what is so special about *him*.//  Heero shot a glance at the braided boy beside him and noticed a folded piece of paper with writing on it that Duo was trying to inconspicuously hide under his elbow.

~~~

Mind if I see your schedule?

And name's Duo Maxwell.  (Yes, I'm American… so American introduction!)

~~~

Heero looked up at the other teen and received a small nervous smile.  Quickly he reached into his school bag and retrieved the schedule he'd gotten at registration.  Handing it to Duo, he watched with suppressed amusement as violet eyes widened.

Duo was shocked.  Aiko had *every* class he did!

//Unreal…//

Giving it back to her, Duo tried not to grin too broadly.  He didn't usually believe in fate or destiny, but maybe just this one time…

"Understand?" There was murmur of agreement and Duo cursed.  He should have paid more attention because Takara-sensei always assigned an in-class assignment to make sure that everyone *really* understood.  And the in-class assignment was always done in pairs…  Duo groaned inwardly.

"All right, do the problems on page 304 and turn them in by the end of the period.  I'll write your homework on the board in the meantime.  Take note of it," Takara-sensei said before turning to the board.  The murmuring grew louder as everyone got to work.  Duo turned to Aiko, who was looking a bit puzzled.

"We're suppose to work in pairs for this assignment," Duo explained.  She just nodded and waited until he got out some paper.  Duo quickly wrote his name across the top and gave his lead pencil to Aiko so she could do the same.

Heero took the offered pencil from Duo but not before their fingers brushed and a shock went through his body.  The feelings within him were growing.  Just what control did this human have on him?  And *how*?  The unruly haired guardian angel glanced over at the other boy while he wrote "his name" underneath Duo's.  The braided boy was biting his lower lip as he looked over the problems they had to do.

"Ne Aiko-san," Duo suddenly blurted out.  "Do you know what to do?" he asked, pointing to the book.  Heero just blinked at him, slightly surprised.  Duo just let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Math's not my forte."  Heero slowly nodded in understanding.  He wrote out the first problem and explained what they had to do, much like how Takara-sensei and other high school math teachers had done in the past.  Duo listened with interest and smiled as he began to understand.  It was simpler than he'd thought.

Soon they had finished the assignment, right when the bell rang.  Gathering his book, Duo handed in their work to Takara-sensei who smiled at him.

"Arigato Maxwell-kun.  I've never seen you so engrossed with math before."  Duo's cheeks colored lightly.

"Hai… I really understood the lesson.  Aiko-san was a big help," he said, while eyeing the aforementioned girl standing behind him.

"That's good, Maxwell-kun.  Just keep it up."  He nodded before walking out the door, hoping to get to his next class before the passing bell rang again.  Halfway down the hall to History, he halted and smacked himself on the forehead.

//You baka!  Aiko has the same schedule as you!  Wouldn't it be best that *you* be the one to escort her to her next class?!//

Checking his watch and noting that there was still time, Duo spun around just to crash into Aiko herself.

"Aiko-san!  Su-Sumimasen!" He quickly bowed to her.

"Daijoubu," she said, reassuring him.

"I was just looking for you," Duo began but couldn't continue when Aiko started to talk.

"Aa.  Since I have all the classes you do, it's logical to just follow you."  The speechless braided boy stood there.  It seemed like she'd read his mind or something.  Duo nodded and resumed his walk to History class with Aiko falling into step beside him.  He was confused though as he glanced sideways at the girl.

//How… did she know that I have the same classes as her?  Weird…//

tbc…


	3. Illusions Part 03

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Illusions (3/?) 

Twirling his pen around his finger, Duo glanced sideways for the umpteenth time at Aiko who sat next to him.  So far, in four out of six classes, the teachers had placed her beside him.  It seemed quite intentional, now that the braided boy thought about it.  He remembered back in History class; Leiko-san was moved from her seat adjacent to him towards the back so that Aiko was able to sit beside Duo.  It also happened in this class as well, with Mika-san.

//Strange…//

Judging from this pattern, it was likely that Aiko would be placed next to him in their remaining two classes together as well.  Just what were the teachers thinking anyway?  It was as if they *wanted* to torture him!

Heero peered at the human beside him out of the corner of his eye and caught Duo looking at him, *again*.  He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.  This was starting to get old.  Just what was he staring at?!

"Nani?" he whispered in irritation to the braided teen.  Duo jerked up guiltily and a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

"No-nothing.  Gomen," he said in embarrassment, before turning his attention to the front again.  Heero half-glared at him for a moment longer before facing the teacher as well.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.  Almost immediately the noise started as students filed out into the hallways, chatting with their friends.  Duo and Aiko followed suit but were silent until Duo turned to the shorter girl and smiled.

"Ne, are you hungry Aiko-san?  You want me to show you where the cafeteria is?"  Heero blinked.

//Hungry?//  He shook his head despite his incomprehension of the word and walked away, leaving the surprised teen behind.  Duo raised his hand, wanting to chase after Aiko but stopped before he called out her name.  If she wasn't hungry then he couldn't force her to eat.

Heero strode swiftly down the hallway and turned upon coming to a staircase.  He was quite familiar with the Moriyama High School and knew that the stairs would take him to the roof.  At least he could do a quick check on his Vigil Sphere up there.  Reaching the top, he glanced around.  There was a stonewall surrounding the roof's perimeter, that reached up to his waist.  A tall, chain link fence had been built on top of the wall for further protection against accidents.

"Perfect," he whispered after making sure he saw absolutely no one.  However, just to play it safe he closed the metal door and locked it securely so nobody could open it from the inside.  Turning from the door, he waved his arm in front of his body and his white apparel replaced the female uniform.  Holding his hands out, palm up, he closed his eyes briefly as the Vigil Sphere appeared above them.  Lowering his hands to his side, Heero watched as the Vigil Sphere provided him with various still pictures of Japan.  Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and so with a quick sweep of his hand, it disappeared.

Changing back into his uniform he walked towards the fence.  Down on the school campus, near the cafeteria, he saw the familiar chestnut braid swinging in the strong breeze.  Staring at the laughing boy, Heero lifted his hand to the fence and loosely grabbed onto the chain links.  He murmured the reason he was down there on Earth in the first place.

"Duo."

The said boy suddenly stopped laughing and looked up.

"Ne Duo-kun?  What's wrong?" Mika asked.  Duo merely laughed again.

"Nan demo nai.  Don't worry about it!" he said, biting into his sandwich while still glancing upward inconspicuously.  It was then that he spotted someone on the roof.  Someone… a girl…?  Nearly choking on his mouthful, he stood up quickly.

"Duo-kun?"

"Be right back!" he blurted, a hand over his mouth.  He grabbed his lunch bag and backpack and all but sprinted across campus.

"K'so," Heero cursed to himself quietly.  He pivoted on his heel, inwardly glad that he'd thought of changing his clothes back and made his way to the metal door.  Unlocking it, he quickly made his way down the stairs.  But about a floor down, he heard the thumping of hurrying footsteps below and he knew it must be the braided American.  Slowing his pace, he waited as the braided teen came into view, panting.

"H… Hi.  I thought… it was you," he said with a smile, still catching his breath.

"Aa," Heero nodded.  He waited but the other boy didn't continue, nor did he make a move up or down the stairs.  The unruly haired teen tilted his head to the second, asking the silent question, 'what?'  Violet eyes blinked in understanding and then sparkled as a grin stretched thin lips.  Duo held up his lunch bag.

"Are you hungry?  I still have an extra sandwich if you want it," he said, still grinning.  Heero blinked once again at the word.  Sure he knew that being "hungry" meant that humans must consume something to satisfy and fuel their bodies' needs, but he never exactly had the feeling of hunger before.

"Iie I'm not," he said, hoping that Duo would accept his answer this time.  But the violet-eyed boy frowned.

"But it's not healthy to skip any meals, even though you're not hungry." Duo reached into the bag and pulled out the second uneaten sandwich wrapped in foil.  Unwrapping it and taking a napkin, he gently ripped it in half and handed the piece to Heero.

"Here Aiko-san," he said, the smile back on his face.  The guardian angel hesitated.  It was already bad enough that he was on Earth, where it was forbidden for *any* guardian angel to go.  Guardian angels were expected to perform their duties in the sky because it was considered "going against destiny" if they interacted with the humans.

Heero sighed, exasperated in his mind.  It wasn't like he could do anything to make Duo forget about him now; he was already in hot water when he'd sat next the braided teen that morning… probably even before that.

"Arigato," he said while taking the half sandwich from the other.  Duo's smile, if it was possible, brightened even more and he took a couple of steps up before stopping.

"Ne Aiko-san?  Let's eat on the roof.  It's a nice day out," the American said hopefully and picked up his pace.  Heero just watched the swinging braid for a moment before following suit.  Upon reaching the top, Duo had already found a place to sit on the low wall and was leaning his back against the fence.  Heero just stood a few feet away, silently chewing on Duo's sandwich and once again feeling violet eyes fixed upon him.

Duo smiled as he gazed upon the Japanese girl.  She had a kind of tomboyish look but even that couldn't hide the radiance that Duo continued to see.  There was just something about her… something beautiful, yet mysterious that attracted him.  Aiko was a girl of very few words, hardly like any of the other girls he'd met so far in his life.  All day long, she hadn't even tried to make friends, despite the *whole* school walking up to her, finding any excuse just to talk.  Instead she'd just stayed with him most of the time.

The butterflies in Duo's stomach fluttered at the thought.

//Why me?//

"So Aiko-san, how do you like Moriyama so far?" he asked.  The said girl paused in her eating before answering quietly.

"Aa.  It's… acceptable."  Duo blinked at the strange answer.

"Well uh, did you transfer here from a different school?"  This time Heero hesitated a little longer before answering.

"Hai."

"Really?  From which school?"  The guardian angel pushed himself from the wall.

"Lunch is over.  We must get to class," Heero said, avoiding the question, right before the bell rang.  Duo blinked again, this time in surprise.

"Aa… right." Duo got off the wall and although still confused at Aiko's answers… or rather the lack of, he led the way back downstairs to their next class, which was Art.  They both walked side-by-side down the hall to the art department and into Ayame-sensei's class.  The said teacher looked up and waved in greeting.  Duo gestured the girl next to him.

"Ayame-sensei, this is Aiko-san."  The young woman smiled kindly.

"Hajimemashite, Aiko-san."

"Yoroshiku." 

"So kind of you Maxwell-kun to help Aiko-san find her way here," Ayame-sensei continued happily.  She softly clapped her hands together.  "Since you two know each other already, why don't you sit together, ne?  You have an empty seat next to you, Maxwell-kun, if I remember correctly."

Duo stood there, slightly shocked.  That would be *five* out of six classes!

"That's settled then.  Maxwell-kun will show you to your seat." Duo glanced over at Aiko, who nodded in agreement.  He managed a smile, albeit a nervous one, and led the disguised guardian angel to the back of the class.  They sat down as the other students began filing into the room.  There were some people sitting around them who noticed a new face.  They waved politely and Heero just nodded slightly to acknowledge them.

The butterflies in Duo's stomach fluttered once again as he watched the interaction between his friends and Aiko.  When the girl turned to look at him inquiringly, he just smiled, glad to be the one who knew her and could introduce her to his friends.

"Ok, as some of you know we have a new student in the class.  Stand up please Aiko-san."  Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance and stood.  He clenched his hands as he felt all the eyes in the room watching him closely.

"She is Aiko Kohana and will be in our class starting today, so please give her a warm welcome." Heero quickly sat back down as everyone started to clap for him.  He despised being the center of attention.

"Now today I'm going to give you your semester project that your grade will mostly be based on.  Even though it isn't due for another 4 months, don't procrastinate.  Do your best," Ayame-sensei said while handing out the said project.  Once Duo got one, he glanced over it quickly and smiled.  It was a full body portrait on a person of his choice.  Duo just grinned some more, ideas were already forming in his mind, all of them in regards to a *certain* person.

Heero set the paper he received aside without looking at it.  It wasn't like he was going to do the project anyway because once he discovered the mystery of Duo Maxwell, he was never coming back to Earth again.  He guaranteed that he would finish before the semester was over so he wouldn't have to worry about keeping up "Aiko's" grades.

tbc…

Notes:  I am not sure how the Japanese education system works so bear with my mistakes.

(Please check out my xanga link in my FF.net BIO if you want to know about my fanfic status and upcoming ideas.)


	4. Illusions Part 04

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*

Song: "Mother ~ For the Earthian" from "Earthian"

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)

Illusions (4/?) 

Finally the last period of the day arrived.  While walking to the music/choir room with the Duo, Heero was seriously contemplating about quitting his self-appointed mission of discovering the mystery of the braided boy.  A couple of classes he sat through were bearable but more often than not they were just boring!  It took every ounce of control not to scream in irritation.  The guardian angel wondered to himself yet again if the whole thing was worth it.  He almost crashed into Duo when the other teen stopped in front of a rather large room at the end of the hall.

"Here we are," Duo said and he slid the door open.  Kisho-sensei looked up from his piano playing to see one of his best male soloists of all the periods he taught, step in.  Duo was accompanied by what he presumed to be the new student.  Kisho-sensei stood up and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Kisho-sensei, this is Aiko Kohana."  Heero bowed slightly to the other man as he heard the other students come into the room.

"Welcome Aiko-san.  I'm sure you'll have fun here.  But first I must hear your vocal range so I can place you accordingly," Kisho-sensei explained, gesturing the seats.  Heero nodded.

"How?"

"Just by singing a short portion of a song.  It will have both high and low notes so I can hear if your voice is stronger in the soprano or in the alto." The guardian angel's eyebrow twitched.  Sing in front of the class?  He glanced around and saw that there were perhaps no more than 15 people in the room.   But that was beside the point.  He'd never sung before in his life and he didn't know if he could measure up to these people.  If he couldn't measure up then there was a chance that he might not be able to stay in the class… and he *had* to.  He had to be with Duo at all times.

Duo smiled and stepped up next to Aiko.  He figured that she must be nervous, and that was natural.  The braided teen knew how nervous he was when he had to sing in front of someone else, especially if that person was judging you.  Butterflies would just swarm in his stomach for hours before a performance.  He gently patted Aiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry.  I'm sure you'll do fine.  Just try your best, ne?" he said, smiling.  Heero blinked at the other in surprise.  Duo had confidence in him.  He turned away from the other boy, murmuring a soft "Arigato," to him.  Facing Kisho-sensei, the teacher pulled out a thin binder and handed it to him.

"Pick any song you like.  There's a variety and in turn, we will get to know a little bit about you from what you choose," he explained.  Heero nodded and began flipping through page after page of music sheets that had accompanying instruments along with the vocals.  He briefly wondered if he was expected to sing it acapella or will Kisho-sensei be playing an instrument while he sang?  The angel flipped yet another page and stopped, an idea forming in his mind on how to impress the vocal teacher.  He showed him the song entitled "Mother ~ For the Earthian."

"Can I play the harp while I sing this?" Heero had been taught how to play the harp like all angels were required to do at a young age.  He didn't particularly like it at the time but it definitely would serve its use to him today.  Kisho-sensei blinked in amazement.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, excitement written all over his face.  He gestured the harp at one corner of the room and motioned Duo to follow him so they could both move it to the center of the room.  Duo was equally surprised because the harp was a difficult instrument to play, not to mention hard to learn.  But, he loved the sound of a harp and he couldn't believe that he would get to hear it in real life rather than a just synthesized version.  He was glad to know such a talented girl.

When they finally finished moving it, Heero already had the short song memorized as well as the instrumental accompaniment.  He bowed slightly to Duo and Kisho-sensei in thanks and after handing the binder back to the teacher he pulled up a chair.  He gently touched one of the long strings, trying to familiarize himself with the large, golden instrument.  It had been a long time since he'd played one.  Lightly plucking them one at a time, he nodded his approval that it was in tune and also in good condition, without a speck of dust anywhere.  Spreading his fingers apart and separating his hands slightly, he softly played the beginning chords of the song before he began to sing in a low alto voice.  

[aisuru koto o akiramenaide]  
[todokanai iradachi mo yagate kieru hazu da yo]  
(Don't give up loving someone)  
(Your suffering will go away someday)

Duo perked up at the new song.  In the years he had been a part of Kisho-sensei's class this song hadn't been chosen by anyone before.

[kanjiru koto o akiramenaide]  
[kodachi ga yureru youni fuan darou kedo]  
(Don't give up feeling for yourself)  
(Like a grove swaying)

The braided teen relaxed in his seat as Aiko continued singing.  She had a good voice… a *really* good voice.  He suspected that it rivaled some of the other girls' in the class.  He grinned inwardly as he thought what it would be like if they did a duet together sometime in the future.

[Oh boy…]  
[anata no yasashisa anata no tsuyosa mo]  
[anata ga motsu yowasa mo]  
(Oh boy…)  
(Your tenderness, your strength)  
(The weakness you carry)

Heero winced to himself as he hit the long high notes.  It was much harder than he thought.

[Oh boy…]  
[umareta toki kara mimamotte iru yo]  
[mirai no hate made mo]  
(Oh boy…)  
(I've been watching and protecting you)  
(And I will until the end of time)

The guardian angel glanced up at Duo while he sang the words to see if the other would give any indication that he was doing satisfactory work or not.  Violet eyes locked onto his and Duo smiled, giving him thumbs up.

Duo tried hard not to fidget when Aiko looked over to him.  It was as if she was singing those words to *him* but he berated himself.  She was just looking for reassurance that she was doing fine.  She was… she definitely was.

[yoake ga kuru to yume wa kieru yo]  
[yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete ai ni naru]  
(When the day breaks, my dream vanishes)  
(Joy and sadness, everything changes into love)

The final chords of the song faded away and Heero gave an inconspicuous sigh of relief.  Though it was quite short, it seemed to take forever to get through.  He kept his head bowed as everyone applauded rather loudly for him.  Kisho-sensei stood up, clapping the loudest of them all.

"Wonderful!  That was just marvelous, Aiko-san!" Heero nodded slightly to the enthusiastic teacher as Kisho-sensei started to explain that she would be placed in the alto section officially but if there ever came a time for a stronger soprano part she would just shift over.  When he'd finished, Duo came over.

"Aiko, that was amazing.  You had absolutely *nothing* to worry about with that voice of yours!  Not to mention your talent on the harp.  Where did you learn to play it anyway?" Heero was quiet for a moment, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't give himself away.

"When I was young." He decided to just keep it ambiguous and vague.  Luckily, Duo didn't push further and was talking excitedly about upcoming performances and auditions for solo parts as well as duets and small groups.

"You should really give it a try!" Duo said, grinning.  Heero just shrugged in an "I'll think about it" manner and went to sit down.  Almost immediately the other students crowded around him, excited to have such a talented "girl" in their class.  They each hoped to sing with her someday, especially the guys.  Heero was starting to feel a little overwhelmed at all the praise before Duo pushed his way through, waving them off.

"All right, let her breathe for Kami-sama's sake." The others backed away with sheepish smiles.  Heero looked up gratefully at the braided boy.  Duo just smiled at him again.  The guardian angel wondered if this was what made Duo so special… his kind, amiable nature and never ceasing ability to smile.  He could easily capture the hearts of anyone, any human.  Perhaps even angels.

Duo started to feel the heat rise up his face as Aiko continued to stare at him as if she was contemplating something.  No other girl had ever been able to do that, although some boys had if their glances lingered a little too long.  He wondered why Aiko was able to stir such feelings in a gay teen such as himself.  Maybe he really was BI after all.  Or maybe… it was just Aiko herself.  The rest of the class period became a blur as he continued to get the feeling that Aiko was *watching* him.  Not an uneasy feeling… but a more excited one.

Soon the school day finally ended and Heero breathed a small sigh of relief.  Now he had to get back to the sky before he was missed by anyone, like Lady Une.  He picked up his school bag and walked swiftly down the hall to the front entrance.

Duo blinked when he saw Aiko speed up.  Where was she going in such a hurry?  Home?  Well that was probably the reason but still… he wanted to spend a little more time with her and get to know her a little better.  The braided teen sped up his own pace.

"Aiko-san, matte!" Duo smiled when the young girl stopped and turned around.  He waved in greeting to her, despite the fact that they'd just had the previous class together.

"Nani?" she questioned him and Duo's smile faltered a bit, his mind racing to come up with some reason… *any* reason.

"A-Anou… I was just thinking that… if you want to go…" The proverbial light bulb blinked on over his head.  "Go get your textbooks!  It's best if you get them now so you can use them tomorrow." Aiko stared at Duo and the American felt heat rise up once again.  Eventually, she nodded in agreement and he relaxed, smiling.

~*~*~

"Ne Aiko-san, want me to help you carry those?" Heero looked at the pile of hardcover and paperback books of various sizes in his arms.  He had no trouble carrying them but then again, he had to remember he was "a girl" and it was natural for Duo to offer to help.  The guardian angel handed some of the books over to the other and put the rest in his bag.

"Arigato."

"Iie, it's nothing.  We only have to get a few more, ne?" Heero nodded.  He didn't realize that he was also *required* to buy a few more books along with the ones the school provided.  This was really cutting into his time but he had no other choice.  They both walked out of the school and down the street to the closest bookstore.  Finding the English books wasn't a challenge since they were in stock and they were done within 5 minutes.  Duo turned to him as they walked out of the store.

"Anou… do you need help getting these home?  I can walk with you," he asked quietly and tentatively.  Aiko shook her head and took the books from him.

"I can get home myself," she said, bowing to him in thanks.

"Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow?  I can wait for you… somewhere." Heero glanced up into desperate violet eyes and the feelings begin to stir again.  The human really did have a powerful effect on the young angel.  Duo had done a lot for him throughout the day… the least he could do was grant him this wish.  He looked around and pointed to the street corner.

"There, tomorrow morning at 7.  Okay?" Duo immediately brightened.

"Hai!  I'll be there early!" he exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug Aiko, even though he wanted to.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Aiko-san!  Ja ne!" He waved and jogged down the street.  Heero shook his head at the boy's excitement, a faint smile gracing his lips.  He walked in the other direction until he came to a dark alleyway.  Turning into it, there was a flash of light and he was gone. 

tbc…

Notes:  As I've been told, the Japanese school system has the teachers switching between classes and the students stay put.  I'm not going to change it so… just pretend Moriyama incorporated the American school system.

In my choir class we were required to sing "My Country, 'tis of Thee" and I got placed in 2nd soprano (which is the 2nd highest vocal range, 1st soprano being the highest).  Alto (also 1st and 2nd) is the lower one that is usually for the girls (although some guys made it that high).  Finally it's the guys with tenor (higher) and bass (lower).


	5. Illusions Part 05

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*

Illusions (5/?)  
  
  
  
Heero landed safely on a cloud drifting over Japan and immediately changed back into his guardian angel attire, lest someone like Lady Une see him.  He hid all of his newly bought books between the layers of the cloud and brought his Vigil Sphere out.  Unknowingly a smile crept across his lips as Heero saw Duo's laughing face.  He was practically skipping home and subconsciously the guardian angel wondered what it would be like to run with him.  Shaking his head to rid it of such nonsense thoughts, he let the Vigil Sphere show him what has been happening around Japan.  Nothing, like usual.  The Japanese angel sat back as the floating sphere dissipated before him.  He now realized just how dull a guardian's life was compared to a human's.  He felt oddly refreshed just being able to walk around rather than just lounge on a cloud all day long.

Hours passed and Heero was growing weary.  He gave in and worked on the homework that had been assigned that day but finished fairly quickly since he knew the concepts.  Falling back on the soft surface he stared up at the stars sparkling in the night sky.

//No matter.  I get to go back tomorrow,// he thought to himself and he closed his eyes, intent on resting.

~*~*~

Duo ran across the street, holding onto his umbrella in a death grip.  He carefully avoided the puddles on the sidewalk, cursing the sky for raining *today* of all days.  He just wanted to walk to school with Aiko.  Was that too much to ask?!

"God hates me," he mumbled to himself as he neared the street corner where he was suppose to meet Aiko.  As expected she wasn't there.  He slowed to a walk, trying to catch his breath while continuing to curse the rain.  Glancing almost sadly at the empty spot, he hoped that he could walk with Aiko tomorrow.

"I'll ask her today," Duo said, a grin forming on his face.  "Or maybe even walk her home."  Feeling better he picked up his pace and strode down the sidewalk, passing the bookstore where he and Aiko had spent time together the day before trying to locate her books.  He chuckled to himself as he remembered yesterday; he realized that he liked being with Aiko…  Maybe he *was* gay but just only attracted to her.  Duo nodded to himself.  Whatever he may be, he definitely liked Aiko.

"Duo-kun!" The braided teen turned around at the call of his name and felt his heart leapt into his throat.  Aiko was standing in the doorway of the bookstore.  Quickly snapping out of his dreams, Duo ran to the other.

"Aiko-san…" he whispered in disbelief.

"I was waiting when it started to rain so I took shelter here," Heero explained.  Truth be told he had considered to just going ahead to school but he didn't want to go back on his word.  But when he saw the smile on the human's face it made him realize the true reason why he'd stayed.

"I'm really glad you waited, Aiko-san.  Did you wait long?" Duo asked, holding up the umbrella for the disguised guardian angel.  Heero shook his head and stepped under the protective covering against the rain.  Walking towards the school the rain steadily grew heavier and Heero realized that Duo was covering him more than himself.  The American's entire left side was getting wet.  Without thinking, he lightly placed his hand on Duo's that was holding onto the umbrella and pushed it over a bit.  The other glanced at him and smiled; almost shyly.

"Daijoubu Aiko-san.  I don't want you to get wet and fall sick," Duo said, moving the umbrella to cover Heero again.  The Japanese was taken aback at the other's concern.  But then again he didn't know that guardian angels couldn't fall sick.  Removing his hand he stepped closer to the braided teen so Duo had no choice but to allow his umbrella to keep him from getting wet.

Duo, on the other hand, felt heat rise to his face again at Aiko's close proximity.  Their arms brushed against each other as they continued to walk and Duo sighed happily, silently thanking the rain for the opportunity.  He hoped it would rain tomorrow…

…However the next day was a bright and sunny day and Duo cursed the rain clouds for leaving so fast.

~*~*~

It was a little over a month since Aiko had transferred into Moriyama High School and Duo thought he was getting closer and closer to her.  Even though she was as stoic as ever, he did catch her smiling softly every now and then.  She was still quiet but now it seemed as though she felt at ease with just plain conversing.  But what was weird… she only spoke with Duo and not anyone else.  While the braided teen thought it was great that he was receiving all the attention, it would be nice if Aiko had more friends to talk to.

"Ohayo Aiko-san," Duo greeted the other teen as he neared her.  It was another morning and they were walking to school together again like they had been doing for a while now.  Aiko nodded to him and they started the 4-block walk to the school.  Glancing sideways, the disguised angel smiled to himself.  He never thought he'd enjoy pretending to be a human so much.  Duo really got to him ever since the first day and he felt himself opening up more.  Everything the other did with him: sharing lunch, going to the park, studying in the library, doing homework together… everything softened his hard heart and Heero began to spend more and more time on Earth and return to heaven later and later each day. He had almost forgotten his monthly report was due until a few days ago; luckily he got it done and in to Lady Une without suspicion.

"Aiko-san?" Heero blinked out of his deep thoughts and looked over to the braided boy.  "I was wondering… would you like to go on a hike with us this weekend?"

"'Us'?  You mean you and your friends?" Seeing Duo nod, Heero slowed his steps.  Although he'd like to spend more time with the braided teen, he wasn't so sure about other people.  It made him uncomfortable when one of Duo's friends at school came over to talk with the American and he had to watch silently.  He was confused by the new feeling that crept up because he'd never had it before when it was just him and the other boy.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Duo said softly.  Heero glanced over to him and thought about all the other times that Duo offered to accompany him.  Even though the guardian angel might not like it, it was the least he could do.

"Okay.  What do I need?" Heero watched how Duo's face brightened almost radiantly.

"Honto?  Arigato Aiko-san!  It'll be just great and lots of fun," he said excitedly before rattling off everything that he would need to bring on the hike.  Heero took note of the items; most of them were pretty much found in the normal household.  Reaching the school Heero suddenly couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

~*~*~

Heero waited patiently at the street corner by the bookstore, his backpack filled with what Duo had suggested to bring for the hike.  He was wearing sneakers, shorts, and a T-shirt in the warm weather and looking up at the bright sun, he was glad that the rain clouds decided to not visit today.  The angel looked up when he heard a car horn and saw a van approach slowly.  It stopped and Duo opened the side door.

"Aiko-san!" Duo waved to her.  He smiled as she nodded and making room for her, he motioned Aiko to sit beside him.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, Aiko-san," he said while gesturing the people in the back seat.  "That's Mika.  You know, from class?" Heero nodded.  She was one of the students who had sat next to the braided teen before but had been moved.

"Yuki," Duo continued, pointing to a young boy who smiled and nodded in greeting.  "Haruko." Heero received a small wave from the teen.  Turning to the front Duo gestured to the girl in the passenger seat.  "Hisa.  And the one driving is Shiro-senpai."  Duo grinned at Heero and the other nodded in return.

"Yoroshiku." Everyone smiled and welcomed Heero to the group in return.  The rest of the trip continued with soft chattering between the other teens, the young angel remaining quiet, just listening.

A few hours passed before Shiro-senpai arrived at the hiking grounds and parked the car.  Everyone got out and Heero looked around.  He'd never actually been to this part of Japan before, just having seen it through his Vigil Sphere.  He was surprised at how different the mountains looked close up.  They seemed to reach the heavens and Heero almost felt nostalgic, thinking about his home in the clouds and how he never dreamed of leaving them behind.

"Daijoubu Aiko-san," Hisa spoke up after seeing the uncomfortable look on the other's face.  "It isn't as hard as you think."  Heero nodded in thanks before Duo caught his eye.  The braided teen smiled in reassurance and his own lips quirked upwards a little.  As a group they made their way to the beginning of the hiking grounds and Shiro-senpai spoke up.

"Alright, like usual, we're going this way while you girls go that way," he said, gesturing the two different routes.  "Then we'll meet up in an hour and a half at the most."  Heero seemed to have looked confused because Yuki explained further.

"This trail is harder, Aiko-san," gesturing first to the right one then to the left.  "And that should be easier for you.  They both lead to the same place so it doesn't matter if we separate."  Heero nodded in understanding but he still didn't like it.  He would not be able to be with the braided teen when he was going to be walking up the "easier" trail with the other girls.  But then again he couldn't do much about it so reluctantly he started his hike with the others, leaving Duo and his friends behind.

Duo watched as Aiko started up the trail and nearly jumped out of his skin when Shiro-senpai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Daijoubu, Duo-kun.  Nothing bad will happen to them," he reassured the younger teen.  Duo smiled and nodded, wondering if the hike was a good idea after all.  Shaking his head, he thought about the possibility that Aiko would make friends with the other girls during the trip up.  Aiko deserved to have other friends beside himself.  Turning towards the other trail he began his hike, his mood lighter than it had been before.

~*~*~

Heero followed the other girls as they continued hiking up the trail the mountain, laughing and chatting away.  He stayed a bit behind to avoid getting dragged into the inane conversations humans had on infatuations and the like.  Nevertheless he grew more irritated as the hike wore on.  The guardian angel never felt any of this when he was with Duo and now Heero was beginning to regret his decision.  He could have made the hike up with Duo and the others; who really cared what they thought?

"Don't you think so, Aiko-san?" Heero's head snapped up at Mika's question.

"Nani?"  The other girls giggled at his seemingly confused look.

"Ne, weren't you listening, Aiko-san?" Haruko asked.  Heero shook his head and she giggled again.

"We were saying what a cute couple you and Duo-kun make," Hisa said.  The guardian blinked, half-surprised and half-shocked.

"Nani?!"

"Oh, come on, I know how much time you spend with him.  And no girl spends *that* much time with a boy unless there's 'something' going on between them." Mika winked at Heero, who looked away seemingly embarrassed.  She smiled and continued walking only backwards so she could keep talking to him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Aiko-san.  I think Duo-kun likes you too."  The young angel looked up, this time surprise written all over his face.

"Honto?" Heero received agreements from all the other girls.  He pondered that for a while… Everything could turn problematic if a relationship were to develop between himself and Duo.  No, between *Aiko* and him.  A very bad problem indeed.  A guardian angel and a human cannot pursue any type of relationship either on Earth or in the heavens.  Heero never realized that spending so much time trying to get to know Duo would result in this.  Now he *was* relieved that he didn't follow Duo and his group.  From now on, he must stay away from the other as much as possible until the braided boy's feelings diminished.

"Aiko-san?  Are you okay?" Mika slowed her backward walking.

"Hai.  Gomen," Heero said.

"It's alright.  I thought something was both--" Mika didn't see the trail abruptly end and she stepped over the edge, losing her balance.  Everything seemed to move in slow motion but Heero reacted immediately, reaching out to grab her hand.  However, she was falling backwards, already in momentum and pulling the unruly-haired teen over the edge with her.  Time sped up again as they both descended down the side of the mountain, Mika's scream piercing the air along with the shouts of Haruko and Hisa.

"MIKA!"

"AIKO-SAN!!!"

tbc…


	6. Illusions Part 06

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  
  
  
Illusions (6/?)  
  
  
  
"MIKA!"

"AIKO-SAN!!!"

Heero heard Haruko and Hisa's cries as he fell over the edge along with Mika.  His mind was going a mile a minute, desperately trying to formulate the best plan to save the human girl he was holding onto.  He couldn't revert to his angel self… Mika and the others would see and he would be in BIG trouble with Lady Une if she found out.  He'd be stripped of his guardian angel status and he could never come back down to Earth again.  So, that was out of the question.

Heero glanced down at the ground rushing towards them.  He didn't have any time left!  Without thinking, he rolled them both around in midair so that he was under Mika and would receive most of the impact.  In another split second, his upper back and head met with the unforgiving floor, stealing all his breath away.  The disguised angel just lay there, dizziness swirling around him from the ground's contact with the back of his head.  Darkness was creeping into his vision as Mika looked at him, almost in tears.

"Aiko-san!  Daijoubu desu ka?" Mika looked up to where Haruko and Hisa were… where she had been at just a few seconds ago.  "Oh my god… you saved me.  Arigato… honto ni arigato…" she whispered, on the verge of breaking down and Heero lightly touched her arm, the only comfort he knew how to give.

"It's okay," he tried to reassure her.  She buried her face in her hands and started to sob.  He himself almost sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't decided to hug him or anything.  With his rather flat chest, it might have been a dead give away that he wasn't a "girl."  Heero placed one hand over his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning.  The sun seemed too bright all of a sudden so he rolled over to his side to get out of its glare and winced when Mika screamed.

"You're bleeding!!" Immediately Heero felt Mika's hand pressing the back of his head, applying pressure.  Her sobbing increased as well as a stream of apologies.  Fumbling with her bag, she retrieved a small hand towel from it and held that to the back of his head.  Heero blinked slowly at the new sensations.  As an angel he had never gotten hurt before, much less bled.  Now that blood was steadily seeping out from his head, the last thought he had was he hoped he didn't have to see any doctors; otherwise he'd have a tough time explaining why it wasn't as life-threatening as it looked.  Guardian angels could not die after all, no matter how much blood they lost.

Soon Heero heard the sounds of running footsteps coming closer and Duo's worried voice.

"Aiko-san!"  Dizziness returned with a vengeance when he felt himself being picked up, then cradled in Duo's arms.

"Don't move her too much.  She might have hurt her back," Shiro-senpai told the braided teen.  All Heero could do was shake his head negatively and Shiro-senpai leaned down to examine the now lightly bleeding wound.  He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not too deep.  You should be fine, Aiko-san." Duo sighed in relief as well and without warning, picked the disguised angel up to carry him back down to the car.  Heero felt heat rise to his face for some unknown reason as he gripped the other's shirt.

"Duo-kun… you don't have to carry me," he told the other teen.

"I don't want to risk anything, Aiko-san," Duo said, picking up his pace.  He tightened his hold on the guardian angel, pressing the other closer to him.  Heero's ear was right on Duo's chest and he heard the fast, worried heartbeat of the young boy.  Another new sensation rose within him… and it made him feel happy.  Content.  A small smile appeared across his lips and he let Duo carry him into the car.

~*~*~

"You may see her now," the nurse told Duo and the others before she opened the curtain and left the room to tend to the other patients, closing the door behind her.  The braided teen smiled at Aiko who was sitting on top of the hospital bed, her head was wrapped tightly in a bandage.  He reached out and gently touched the back, where it had been bleeding before.

"How do you feel, Aiko-san?" he asked.

"Daijoubu," Heero replied softly.  He glanced up to see Mika who had a relieved expression on her face before it turned into an 'I told you so!' look.  Her earlier words came rushing back to the angel and Heero couldn't stop the heat from rising up to his face again due to Duo's close proximity.  Even though it hadn't been that long since the last time he blushed, being in the braided teen's arms, the sensation still felt odd to him.  Mika saw Heero's pink face and immediately ushered everyone out behind Duo's back, closing the door silently behind them.  The American was apparently too preoccupied with the bandage around the guardian angel's head, adjusting it slightly here and there to notice that they were alone.

"Aiko-san… gomen.  I'm sorry that you got hurt," Duo whispered, his fingers unconsciously brushing the soft unruly-hair of the Japanese teen.  Heero shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault, Duo-kun," the young angel said before getting off the bed, desperate to get away from the boy who was making the strange feelings rise within him.  Heero almost made it to the door before he slowed his steps, darkness seeping into his vision.  One hand came up to his head and the other reached out towards the door to steady himself.  But before it made contact, another pair of arms embraced him from behind and Heero gasped.

"Be careful," Duo whispered.  With the other teen pressed so close to him, Heero had difficulty breathing.  Belatedly he realized that Duo's arms were almost at his chest area, but thankfully it was low enough so the American couldn't tell he had a flat chest.  Duo's scent surrounded the guardian angel and Heero stayed still, trying to keep from trembling as he heard and felt every breath that the human took.

"Aiko-san…" the braided boy said in a soft voice.

"H-Hai?" Heero felt the other tighten his hold around him briefly.

"Suki da." With that, Heero's mind froze and turned blank.  Darkness enveloped him and he slumped down, Mika's words echoing in his head.

_//I think Duo-kun likes you too.//_

~*~*~

A couple of hours passed before the guardian angel slowly blinked opened his eyes.  Glancing around he realized that he was still in the same hospital room but it was empty.  He laid one arm over his eyes, trying to contemplate what had happened.  Duo had just told him that he liked him, or rather… Aiko.  That would definitely complicate things a little bit… considering that now the human was far too attached.  What made it worse was that Heero had also taken a liking to Duo, which also made him too attached.  Plus, a relationship between a guardian angel and a human was forbidden in the heavens and should Lady Une or *anyone* find out about this, Heero was going to be in deeper trouble than he already was.

Quickly flipping his hand out, the Vigil Sphere appeared and Heero saw that the braided teen was walking down the hallway with some food, presumably for him.  After a quick check around Japan and seeing that nothing had gone wrong during his unconscious state, he waved it away right before the door opened.

"Aiko-san?" Heero glanced over Duo and couldn't help but give him a small smile before sitting up.  The other teen smiled hesitantly and presented the sandwich to him.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said, seemingly nervous.  The angel nodded in appreciation and took it from him, unwrapping it and taking a bite.  They were both awkwardly silent, Duo's confession still hanging over them.  Heero was almost done with the sandwich when Duo spoke up.

"Aiko-san.  I meant what I said." The guardian angel saw the other boy with his head bowed and his fists balled up.  Heero closed his eyes; he knew this was coming.  But, he couldn't risk his guardian angel status and the chance of never being able to come back to Earth (not that he could in the first place but he would be striped of his powers so he wouldn't be able sneak down!)  He turned his head away.

"Gomen nasai, Duo.  There's… no way it could work." Heero couldn't understand why it was so hard to say those words.  His own hands turned into fists on his lap and he lowered his head as well, his bangs hiding his eyes from the other teen.  When he felt his shoulders being grasped firmly, he looked up and saw determined violet eyes.

"Nande?  You care for me too, don't you?  Otherwise you wouldn't call me 'Duo'."

"Duo-*kun*," Heero said, stressing the honorific.  "You don't understand.  It's impossible between us."

"Why?" he asked again, feeling hurt.

"Because!  You don't know me." Heero said, frustrated at Duo's persistence.  "I'm not the kind of person you think I am.  You wouldn't feel the same way if--" Heero's eyes widened at the incredibly close proximity of the braided teen and something soft, yet firm pressing against his mouth.  Duo was kissing him…  Heero blinked but the braided teen's closed eyes didn't disappear from his line of vision and he could still feel the other's lips upon his own, moving ever so slightly.  The angel found himself slowly relaxing in the arms of the human holding him, despite the possible consequences to what was happening.  His eyes closed just when Duo pulled away.  Heero glanced up to see the other's furiously blushing face.

"Sumimasen, Aiko." Duo gave a quick bow and fled the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.  Leaning against it, the braided teen pressed his hand to his lips, remembering the kiss he'd given the young girl.  He drew a shaky breath.

"Baka… What have I done?"

~*~*~

"Duo-kun, what's wrong?  Why are you avoiding Aiko-san?" Mika asked as she forlornly looked over to where the unruly-haired girl sat, alone in the corner and deliberately not looking at them.  She thought it was strange that their sensei switched their seats again, putting her next to Duo again and Aiko in the back.  Mika looked at her American friend again.

"Did something happen?" she asked tentatively.  Duo's downcast eyes told her something had but he didn't explain what since the bell chose that moment to ring.  It seemed to drag on forever but finally lunch period came and Mika immediately got up and ran to catch up with Aiko who was already out the door.

"Ai-ko-san," she called playfully.  The guardian angel turned around and saw Mika smiling at him.

"Mika-san," he said, nodding to her.

"Aw Aiko-san, we're friends now, ne?  You don't have to call me '-san' anymore."  Heero smiled slightly until he saw Mika turn serious.

"Aiko-san, did something happen between you and Duo-kun?"

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, pretending he didn't know.

"I think you do," she sighed.  "I thought that you like Duo-kun and I *know* he likes you.  But ever since you were released from the hospital, both of you have been avoiding each other."  Mika pouted and Heero looked away, thinking about what had happened in that room.  The human girl was right though; he did like Duo.  Being in the braided boy's arms made him feel like nothing else mattered in the world.  Now, he longed for that feeling again even though it was forbidden by the heavens.  But, sooner or later Duo had to know the truth.  Maybe not the whole truth, just that he wasn't a girl to begin with.

  
"I do Mika-san, but I'm afraid of what might happen if he knows the 'real' me," Heero told the girl before walking away.  Mika watched sadly as the disguised angel disappeared around the corner.  
  
  
  
tbc…  
  
Author's Notes:  Why is it that I like Duo cutting Heero off with a kiss?  (Or vice versa, of course.)  Okay, just a little note… from what I understand (while watching Anime), when a person calls someone else by their first name only (with no honorific like -kun), then it means that they have a close bond of friendship (or deeper).  Calling a person by their last name + an honorific means you're acquaintances or you don't know them very well.  Or… something like that.


	7. Illusions Part 07

Note: Sorry for any weird mistakes because ff.net decided to be "helpful".

Author: aomurasakiai

Warnings: Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness

Pairings: 1 2 1

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG-13

Everything above may be subject to change

Illusions (7/?)

Heero sat alone on the roof of the school as everyone was wandering the campus below, trying to find their respective friends during the hectic-ness of the lunch period. It was very similar to how he'd spent part of it the first day he'd arrived at Moriyama High School, dressed as a female student. But this time it felt… lonely. Not once had he spent an entire lunch period without the braided teen, but for the past few days, the feeling had gotten colder. Though he didn't like to admit it, he missed the presence of the human boy, Duo Maxwell.

Lifting his hands up the Vigil Sphere appeared, and once again he checked across Japan to see that nothing was disastrous enough for him to intervene in. He shifted the view to the braided teen, who was walking down the empty hallway to the library. Duo had been going there every lunch period since that day, most likely to avoid him. Heero sighed softly. It couldn't be helped… he didn't even know why he'd bothered returning to Earth in the first place since he'd resolved to sever all contact with the other teen. The disguised angel lowered his head in resignation before heading down the stairs to the front office.

"Everyone, I have some sad news. Aiko-san has transferred out and won't be returning to Moriyama." Gasps were heard around the room and a certain braided boy tensed at the sudden information.

"But why? She was only here for a month!" Mika said, shocked.

"No reason was given. I don't know why," Ayame-sensei said. "Well, let's begin class. Just a reminder that your semester project is due in less than 3 months. I hope that most of you have at least begun sketching what you want to draw. Now today we'll be working with…" Duo drowned out his sensei's voice as he gripped his sketchpad tightly. He'd already begun outlining the full body portrait of an unruly-haired girl. She had on a small but beautiful smile and Duo was looking forward to actually seeing that smile on the actual face again and again. But now it seemed that it would never happen.

"Heero?" The Japanese guardian angel glanced behind him to see Wufei. He nodded slightly to the Chinese teen before turning his attention back to his Vigil Sphere.

"What are you doing back so early?" Wufei questioned him. Heero rarely returned from Earth so early. For the past few weeks, he'd been worried if he'd come back at all! Something was wrong but Heero seemed like he didn't want to explain.

"Yuy…" the other angel almost growled at him in frustration.

"I'm not going back. Ever." Wufei blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" the Chinese guardian angel asked. Heero remained silent, not offering an explanation. Wufei sighed.

"Heero, I know that I didn't approve of you going down there in the beginning," he told the other angel. "But I'm not so blind as to not be able to see how you've changed. And all because of that boy. Despite what might happen, I think it's a good… thing," he admitted, albeit grudgingly. But, it was true after all. In the entire time that Wufei had known Heero, he had never seen him so content. Every time he came back from Earth, the Japanese teen would be smiling slightly as if no one else could see. But the black-haired angel saw it all and he was happy for his longtime friend. And now, that stoic expression was back on the unruly-haired angel's face after so long.

Heero continued watching the Vigil Sphere, even when Wufei left quietly behind him. Not that he would have noticed anyway since he was absorbed in the image of the braided teen leaving the school to head home. A sad smile appeared as he remembered how they both used to walk together everyday, as far as the bookstore where they would part so Heero could safely get back to heaven without being seen by Duo. Lightly placing his hand on the floating sphere, he longed to walk with the human again.

Almost 3 months had passed without one word of Aiko. The semester was almost over but Duo didn't have the heart to study for his finals. He missed the young girl deeply and he couldn't help but think that it might have been partially his fault that she transferred out, that he'd pushed himself upon her and then started to avoid her.

Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed. It was a Saturday, the weekend before finals week but he decided to just not think about it even though it was crucial to his semester grade. The only good grade he was probably going to receive was in art since he'd finished his full body portrait of Aiko purely by memory. Granted it didn't do her any justice but Duo was proud of it. He just wished that she were still there to show it to her.

"Duo!" called Howard from downstairs.

"Yeah?" he called back to his uncle.

"You mind running down the hardware store to pick up some things for me? Or are you busy studying?"

"No." Duo went down the stairs and after receiving some money, he set out in the warm Saturday morning. The hardware store was just a couple of blocks down near the bookstore and every time he walked by he ached inside. He constantly thought about Aiko and the many reasons why she had left. Duo was beginning to regret ever kissing her in the first place and yet, he didn't because it was his first kiss… He was glad it had been with her.

Around the corner of the bookstore, Heero peered cautiously to see Duo enter the hardware store. He was wearing loose shorts and T-shirt with a cap covering his eyes. From afar, he looked like a tomboy, which he thought was better than people thinking he was a girl.

'And I said I wouldn't come down here again,' the angel thought to himself. But Heero wanted to see Duo just once more after so long. He'd never realized that three months could feel so extremely long without the braided boy. The guardian angel hadn't even felt like doing any of the monthly reports for Lady Une for the past three months. After the second time, Lady Une was beginning to become suspicious and questioned why his report seemed so halfheartedly done. Hopefully his last one made up for it.

"Time to return," Heero whispered to himself and ran down the alley. In the safety of the alleyway's darkness, he could teleport himself back without being seen by anyone, like he had so many times before. But he did wish that he could have talked to the braided boy again. Not watching where he was going, Heero tripped over a steel pipe, sending him crashing to the hard ground. The pavement scraped his exposed knee and his elbow, causing them to bleed. One of the hardware store employees heard the noise and came over.

"Daijoubu desu ka, ojou-san?" he asked him, holding up his cap that had fallen off when he'd tripped. Heero had completely forgotten that the hardware store had some of their merchandise in the back so it wouldn't take up too much room in the small building. He nodded and reached out to take back the cap when he heard a familiar voice.

"Aiko-san?" The angel looked up to see Duo, staring wide-eyed at him. Cursing silently he scrambled up and ran.

"Matte! Aiko-san!!" Heero heard Duo call out to him desperately and he increased his speed. With one hand he rubbed his watery eyes, thinking he must have gotten dust in them. The American teen continued to beg him to stop and with every step Heero found it harder to run away. Finally, he slowed down and allowed the other to catch up. Blood was slowly running down his leg and his arm but all he could think about was what was he going to say to Duo after three months? Heero could hear him trying to catch his breath behind him. After a long moment, the braided boy finally spoke.

"Anou, do you want to come in, Aiko-san?" he asked. It was then the angel realized that he was running towards Duo's house all along, albeit unconsciously. Hearing the hopefulness in the other's voice Heero had no choice but to agree. The braided teen smiled slightly at him and led him inside. Howard was waiting in the kitchen when they walked in.

"Duo! What happened here?" he exclaimed when he saw Heero's blood.

"Just a little accident," Duo tried to explain meekly. "Aiko-san tripped at the hardware store."

"Well don't just stand there. Take her up to your room and patch her up." Duo immediately complied and led Heero up the stairs. Motioning him to sit on the bed, the braided boy wet a cloth and cleaned up the blood and the wound before applying antibacterial cream. Gently he bandaged up the guardian angel and when he finished he looked up into cobalt blue eyes.

"Aiko-san, gomen nasai." Heero blinked at the other's apology.

"Nande?"

"Because… well, I've been thinking a lot. Ever since you left." Still kneeling in front of the disguised angel, Duo hesitantly placed one of his hands on top of Heero's. "Tell me the truth, Aiko-san. Was it my fault?"

"Your fault?" Heero asked confused.

"It's just that you left so suddenly. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault about… what happened and me avoiding you." Duo looked down sadly. "Gomen." The Japanese teen stayed quiet, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. There was a chance that Duo could hate him for lying all this time and he could go back to heaven with no regrets. Even though it would hurt deeply… Then again the braided boy could like him in return. But he would still have to return to heaven and it would hurt worse.

"Duo," Heero said, barely above a whisper. "There's something I must tell you." The braided teen looked up, hopefulness with a hint of apprehension reflected in his eyes. Heero felt his throat close up at the other's intense gaze so he got up and walked over to the window, his back turned so he didn't have to see Duo's eyes. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, but to no avail. It was now or never.

"I have lied to you… I'm not a girl." Duo slowly stood, his eyes wide.

"N-Nani? What do you mean?"

"I'm a boy," Heero said firmly. Silence reigned over them after that statement and neither boy moved. Duo was surprised at the new information that undermined his perspective on everything that happened when he first met Aiko. Suddenly, everything became so clear.

_Gomen nasai, Duo. There's… no way it could work._

_You don't understand. It's impossible between us._

_Because! You don't know me._

_I'm not the kind of person you think I am._

"Then… it's not 'Aiko-san' anymore, ne?" he whispered. Duo saw the other gi--boy shake his head.

"Ore no namae wa Heero. Heero Yuy desu," the angel introduced himself before becoming quiet again. Staring at the back of the Japanese boy, the braided teen let a small smile cross his lips as he realized that he'd really fallen in love with a boy, albeit unconsciously. His feelings were genuine after all.

"Sou ka. Hajimemashite, Heero-kun." Heero turned around to face the American, surprised that he accepted it so calmly.

"I'm glad you trust me with your secret," Duo said with a smile.

"Then, about what had happened between us…"

"Daijoubu. I didn't just like you because you were a girl." Duo reached out and gently tilted the other's head up. Heero gazed into soft violet eyes, his heart beating faster as feeling coursed through him. An arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body. Still he couldn't break eye contact; only when another pair of lips met his own did he allow his cobalt blue eyes to close. With that tender kiss, Heero knew that he could no longer avoid the braided teen, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to always feel this way, despite whatever the consequences may be.

When Duo broke the kiss after what seemed like hours, Heero blinked slowly in wonderment. Then he was pulled into the other's embrace.

"Please, don't run away," came the soft whisper. The guardian angel was still for a moment longer before he placed both arms on Duo's back. He nodded against the other's strong shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

tbc…


	8. Illusions Part 08

Author: aomurasakiai  
Warnings: Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG-13  
(Everything above may be subject to change)

Song: "Motherland" by Crystal Kay  
Songfic Notes:  
[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)

Illusions (8/?)  
  
"So, Heero-kun… how did all of this begin?" Duo couldn't help but ask the other teen. They were sitting side-by-side upon Duo's bed, Duo cross-legged while Heero's legs were dangling off the edge. The braided American saw Heero tense slightly at the question and immediately stammered out an apology.

"Gomen nasai. You must have a good reason but I didn't think you'd want to share that with me so soon." The words rushed out accompanied by a nervous laugh. "Gomen," Duo repeated. "I shouldn't pry." The room became silent again before Heero finally spoke.

"I've been…" The guardian angel paused, wondering what was the best way to tell the other teen without revealing everything. Well he had been lying to him for a long time; it was time to let some truth out.

"I suppose you could say I've been watching you," Heero told him.

"Watching me?" Duo asked in surprise.

"Aa." Heero nodded slightly. "Watching you from afar. You have intrigued me for a long time and I didn't understand why. So, I decided to get closer to find out the reason."

"That's why you came to my school," the braided teen said, believing every word from the other's mouth despite not fully knowing exactly how it had all happened. How long had Heero been watching him? Where was he watching from? How come he'd never noticed him before?

"I enrolled as a female because I thought it would be the easiest way to get closer to you." Duo didn't even try to contain the laughter that came out at the irony. Heero looked at the other in confusion as the laughter subsided.

"You went to all that trouble… for me," Duo said quietly. He pulled the Japanese teen into his embrace, taking in the other's unique scent. "I'm really glad." The guardian angel just closed his eyes, relieved that he'd let some truth out so he didn't have to pretend so much any more. He was really glad as well, having someone to care for him and to love him.

"You know, I would have fallen for you quicker if you had enrolled as a male," Duo told him, chuckling.

"Nani?" Duo let him go but grabbed both hands to place on his chest.

"I happen to like boys more than I do girls. I'm gay," he explained to the other with a smile. Heero looked surprised for a second before smiling in return.

"Sou ka."

"How are your wounds now, Heero-kun?" the braided teen asked, gesturing towards Heero's bandaged knee and elbow. The disguised angel rubbed them a bit, feeling the dulling pain.

"Daijoubu. It doesn't hurt anymore." Duo smiled at him, relieved. They both fell silent, not knowing what to say. Duo was busy trying to process what he had heard from Heero and Heero was wondering if he had said too much. Either way it was too late to take it back. The American boy would have to interpret the vague explanation however he wanted to. But right now, Heero had to return to the clouds, lest he was missed.

"I should be going," Heero said, standing up. He made his way to the bedroom door when a hand closed over his wrist.

"Will I see you again?" came the soft question. The guardian angel turned to smile reassuringly at the other boy.

"Aa… I promise." Duo smiled as well before a thought came into his mind. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out his art project: the portrait of Aiko… before Heero had confessed. The Japanese teen walked up and glanced at the picture.

"Do you like it?" Duo asked, albeit nervously. "It was only from memory and I tried really hard to capture you how I remembered you after you had left."

"It's… beautiful. Arigato." Happiness flowed within him as he admired the braided boy's artwork. Words just could not express his feelings. Duo placed it back and led Heero downstairs to the door. Howard was nowhere to be seen; perhaps gone off to the garage to work on something like he always did. When they were outside, the Japanese teen turned to the other.

"Please thank your uncle for his hospitality," he said, bowing slightly. The braided boy stepped closed to the guardian angel and two sets of eyes close as Duo gave a long good bye kiss to Heero as his mind wondered just how long it would be until he could see him again. Heero melted into Duo's mouth, knowing he could never get enough of the human boy's caring touch. When they broke apart, violet eyes remained closed to hide the turmoil of emotions he was feeling. The unruly haired teen reached up to cup the other's cheek and reassured him.

"I'll return," Heero whispered seriously. "For you, if not anyone else." Duo opened his slightly watery eyes and nodded. With a sad smile, Heero turned to go while the braided teen watched.

[kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa  
itsumo to onaji ja ne to te wo futta  
marude ashita mo mata  
kono machi de au mitai ni]

(On the day you left,  
you waved your hand and said "goodbye" like always  
as if we would meet again  
in this city tomorrow)

-----

As always, Heero landed safely on his cloud and changed into his guardian angel attire. Taking a quick glance around, he saw that he was safe once again but he knew he couldn't keep up with all these close calls. There would be a time when he was going to get caught by Lady Une. Just then a shadow loomed over him and he turned around to face the very person he was dreading.

"Guardian Angel Yuy. I need to speak with you," Lady Une said in a stern voice. Heero felt his heart stop and his stomach drop down to Earth.

-----

Quatre landed on Heero's cloud and looked around for the Japanese angel. It had been a long time since he had last come to visit, but Rashid agreed to once again cover for him so that he could. Wufei had been writing letters to him about Heero's continual visits to Earth and even though he was still worried, he was glad that his unruly haired friend had finally found the person who could make him happy.

Seeing that Heero was nowhere to be found, Quatre decided to sit for a while and wait for the other to return. The blonde angel smiled, thinking that Heero must be down on Earth again. Sure enough, not a minute afterward, the cobalt blue eyed guardian of Japan reappeared.

"Konnichiwa Heero," Quatre greeted the other and stood up. But, somehow, he felt that something was wrong with the other angel. As he moved closer he heard Heero taking short, quick breaths and closer still he saw the stricken expression on the other's face. Then the Arabian gasped when he caught sight of Heero's sash where his guardian angel insignia was supposed to be. There was nothing but a burnt hole on it and only one person could have removed it in such a way.

"Oh no… Lady Une," he whispered with his hand over his mouth. "How?"

"She knew." Heero's fists tightened as he shut his eyes. "She knew from the beginning." And Quatre looked on in shocked silence as the sorrow and pain Heero was feeling escaped from closed eyes.

-----

(dingdong)

Duo was out of the kitchen even before the bell stopped vibrating and flung the door open. The person who had rung the doorbell, the mailman, stepped back in surprise.

"Package for Howard Maxwell?" he asked, smiling. "You must be expecting this."

"Aa…" Not bothering to correct the other, he quickly signed for his uncle and carried the heavy package inside, shutting the door with his foot. Walking dejectedly back to the kitchen, he placed it on the floor before sitting and picking at his breakfast again. It has been over a week and Heero still hadn't returned. He missed the other boy very much.

"Duo? Was that the door?" Howard came in from the side door, wiping his hands on a dirty towel.

"Yeah. A package came for you." The braided teen gestured the box on the floor. The elderly man knelt down and opened it. But, he found something strange inside. An envelope addressed to his nephew was sitting along with the mechanical parts he had ordered.

"Duo? This is for you." The said boy looked up and took the white envelope from his uncle. He ripped it open and took out the folded piece of paper from within. His violet eyes widened when he read the message.

_[Duo. Please meet me tonight on the school's rooftop. One last time.]_

-----

It was well after dark when Duo made it to the rooftop of the school. He was glad that there were still some students inside doing some club activities so he could actually get in. Clutching the short note Heero had written him, he looked around the empty rooftop. The braided boy hoped that the other didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"Duo." The said teen whirled around to see Heero step out from the shadows. The unruly haired boy was wearing the same clothing that Duo had last seen him in.

"Heero-kun," he said relieved and walked up to the guardian angel. However his smile faltered when he saw the Japanese boy's solemn expression. Fear began to grow as his heart quickened.

"Ne, your message…" Duo held up the slightly crumbled piece of paper. Heero lowered his eyes, not meeting the other's violet ones.

"Gomen nasai. This is the last time I can see you."

tbc…


	9. Illusions Part 09

Author: aomurasakiai  
Warnings: Cross dressing, Shounen ai, Fluff, Sap, Angst, AU, OOC-ness  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG-13  
Everything above may be subject to change

Song: "Caged Bird" by Shunichi Miyamoto  
Songfic Notes:  
[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)

Illusions (9/12-ish?)  
  
"Gomen nasai. This is the last time that I can see you."

Heero tried to watch with detachment as the piece of paper fell from Duo's hand. He'd never wanted this to happen, even though he knew it was going to. But he never expected it to be so sudden; and right after he confessed he was actually a boy. Maybe it was Heaven's way of pushing him to tell the complete truth. He shouldn't lie now… it was his last chance. But why had Lady Une had given him permission to come down and explain himself to the human boy was a mystery in itself. Then again, she probably knew of his relationship with Duo Maxwell and decided to pity him.

"Did something happen, Heero?" the said boy asked, unconsciously dropping the honorific.

"Aa… I've been found out." Finally lifting his head to meet the eyes of the person who he had fallen in love with, Heero walked up and took hold of the other's hands.

"Ne, Duo. I have to tell you something… but you probably won't believe me. Dakara…" He closed his eyes and felt his present attire melt away to his pristine white one. The guardian angel looked up to see Duo's surprised face, lit up by the faint glow his body was emanating.

"You're an… angel?" the braided teen said in awe.

"Used to be," Heero told him. "A guardian angel protecting Japan. But, I came to Earth without permission and… I have to be punished." The unruly haired boy watched the other closely. Duo seemed to be taking this rather well, which surprised him.

"You believe me?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Kind of hard not to. You sort of told me before, ne? But… what do you mean by punished?" Heero bit his lower lip. He didn't want to raise that issue yet but he was running out of time.

"Reincarnation. I will be reborn on Earth as a human. I don't know where or whom I will be reborn as and I will most likely forget everything… and everyone up to that time." Heero felt Duo grip his shoulders, fear taking over the calm expression that was on his face. This was the reaction he'd been expecting.

"What do you mean, Heero? What are you talking about?" Heero looked away, not wanting to face the truth. It only confirmed that what Duo heard wasn't his imagination. He pulled the Japanese teen into a tight embrace and before the other could react, he crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Mouths opened instinctively, tongues swirled together, low moans emitted from deep within. Heero's own hands grasped tightly onto Duo's clothing, holding on as if it would keep them together.

The intensity of the kiss slowly dwindled until it was a chaste touch of lips on lips. Still both Heero and Duo didn't loosen their hold on each other when they finally pulled away.

"I will find you," Duo whispered harshly. "I swear I will find you." Emotion welled up in his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

"I'm scared," Heero admitted quietly, something he would never have done in the past. But the human in his arms had changed him. He could feel tears escaping his eyes as well, but he paid them no attention. "I don't know what I will become. What if I end up loving another person?" Duo hugged the angel close and gently rubbed his back.

"If we were meant to be, you won't. I'll make you fall in love with me again."

"Duo…" Heero felt his wings burst forth from his back. It was time. No… Please, not yet,he mentally pleaded, tightening his hold onto the human teen. But it was to no avail as he felt himself being lifted off the ground against his will. The angel held onto Duo for as long as he could, sliding from the other's shoulder to his arms until finally their hands separated completely.

"Heero!" Duo shouted. "I will find you!" Heero heard those words clearly. He wanted to believe them. To believe in Duo…

"Duo…"

He wanted to so much.

"Daisuki, Duo!"

"Aa!" Duo answered with a big grin. "Daisuki, Heero!" Strangely enough, Duo's positive expression lightened Heero's somber mood. All worries mysteriously disappeared with that smile and he felt that things were going to work out. After all… he had Duo's love. That was most important to him.

Heero kept his eyes on Duo's as the distance between them grew farther and farther apart. Even when he was high above the rooftops, he could still make out the motionless figure and the braid gently swaying in the wind.

[takaku donokurai tonde ittara haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naruno?]  
(How high would I have to fly to lose sight of you into the far distance?)

Duo never tore his eyes away from the fading light. Despite the tears that had come forth earlier, he tried his hardest to not shed them again. No matter what, he wanted to assure the disappearing angel that he meant what he said.

[hitomi soraseba nakuninaruno kamo shirenai]  
(If I look away, I might have to cry)

Crying was the last thing he wanted to do; he didn't want to seem like he didn't believe what he had said himself. So Duo continued to suppress the tears. Heero's light was growing tiny, almost the size of the many stars that were out that night. But still he kept his head up.

[demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai]  
(But I want to be always looking at you from somewhere)

"Believe in me, Heero. No matter what, I'll find you."

[wasureru koto nante deki wa shinai kara]  
(Because it would be impossible to forget you)

Suddenly, the light disappeared and Duo blinked. Heero was gone. Even though the other stars were doing an admirable job mimicking the angel's light, he knew Heero was gone. The braided teen shivered. The air around him felt cold and lonely.

[nasu sube mo naku sora wo miageteru dake]  
(Utterly at loss, I remain looking at the sky alone)

Heero opened his eyes and saw that he was encased in a large bubble. He immediately knew what it was despite that he had never actually seen it before. In the reincarnation process, the bubble was to erase his memories and transport his soul to Earth. It floated in front of Lady Une with him still trapped inside.

[maru de kago no naka no chiisana tori no you ni]  
(It's almost as if it were like a small bird inside a cage)  
[mado wo sagashite ate mo naku samayotte iru]  
(searching for the window, aimlessly floating around)

He placed his hand on the seemingly fragile surface of the bubble, knowing fully well that it wouldn't pop until the reincarnation was over. But still, he wanted to know something…

"Lady Une… if you knew about my visits to Earth since the very beginning, why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you confront me then?" Then… I wouldn't have become attached to him,he thought to himself as his hand tightened into a fist.

Duo…

[imasugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara]  
(I want to see you right now, because I love you)

"And… and why did you let me return to…"

"I have my reasons, Yuy," Lady Une said rather coldly, cutting off his question. The ex-guardian angel bowed his head in defeat as he heard her orders to begin the process. He clenched his fists tighter than before, resisting the urge to try and break free. He didn't want to forget…

[kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo]  
(Even though I want to run away, because of my fear of being hurt)

But, somewhere deep inside of him, Heero still believed in Duo's words. One day… he would be with the braided teen again. And this time, they wouldn't be separated for they would both be human. No more hiding, no more lies.

[mienai shigaramini tsubasa torawaretemo]  
(From this unseen barrier around me, even if it takes my wings away)

The unruly haired angel felt his head swim as the bubble started to erase his memories. Behind closed eyes, he felt as if he was watching a movie in fast rewind. Except that the movie was his life.

Back to when he and Mika fell during the hike… to when he first transferred into Moriyama… to when he first received notice that Duo was moving to Japan… to when he first became a guardian angel…

Then, his head slumped forward as he fell unconscious. His clothing melted away as well as his wings and he was soon reduced to a small light, floating down to Earth. And, somewhere, far away from Japan, a small child cried loudly.

[soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsuna hito...]  
(Yet you are precious to me, even enough to make me sad…)

tbc…


End file.
